


Everything a big bad wolf could want

by zephfair



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, PWP, Sexual Roleplay, Timeline What Timeline, the first third is all fluff and humor, the rest is all smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephfair/pseuds/zephfair
Summary: “You’re the Big Bad Wolf,” Cloud informed him then found himself backed right up against the tree by a bigger, hard body.“I am,” the Wolf acknowledged and made a big show of snuffling his nose into Cloud’s neck, right below the ear and sniffing along his jaw.Cloud swallowed so hard he knew the Wolf could hear it, and it made the Wolf smirk. “And what do we have here?” the Wolf snapped the air beside Cloud’s jaw. “A sweet-smelling treat, that’s for sure.”





	Everything a big bad wolf could want

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a timeline where Angeal and Genesis never left Shinra and so are there when Cloud is an 18-year-old trooper. Zack is still a second class, but none of that really matters for this PWP. ;D

He tugged the hood down a little farther, knowing that it was hopeless at covering all his bright blond hair but then again, red was a terrible color for any kind of camouflage anyway.

A sudden noise in the shadows put him on alert, and he hugged the basket closer to his chest, hiding behind a particularly thick tree trunk, his heart pounding so hard he could feel it in his throat. The threat—if it was a threat, but really what else could he expect to find out here while he was all alone—passed him by and he took a deep breath of relief.

He could turn back now, return home and forget his responsibilities, never having to face the dangers that everyone knew lurked out here in the wilds.

But Cloud knew what he had to do, and he was going to fulfill his duty, even if it did mean heading through the perils of the deep, dark forest right past the very lair of the—

“Well, hello there,” came a low, smooth voice from right behind him, and Cloud jumped as he turned, swinging the basket in a defensive arc that made the speaker duck quickly to protect his head. Cloud’s heart pounded double-time when the figure barked out a laugh.

“Stay back,” Cloud warned and cursed himself for letting his voice shake. It was hard to keep his voice steady when he was pretty sure his heart was going to jump right out of his chest.

The other took a step forward, instead, and laughed again when Cloud brandished his basket at him.

“I know who you are,” Cloud nearly shouted.

The figure cocked his head, making one large black ear flop a little. “Really? I’m flattered.”

“You’re the Big Bad Wolf,” Cloud informed him then found himself backed right up against the tree by a bigger, hard body.

“I am,” the Wolf acknowledged and made a big show of snuffling his nose into Cloud’s neck, right below the ear and sniffing along his jaw.

Cloud swallowed so hard he knew the Wolf could hear it, and it made the Wolf smirk. “And what do we have here?” the Wolf snapped the air beside Cloud’s jaw. “A sweet-smelling treat, that’s for sure.”

“I’m...” Cloud’s voice broke when the Wolf licked him _licked him_ from collar bone up his throat over his Adam’s apple. Cloud couldn’t stop a full-body shiver, and his voice went even higher as he turned his head away. “I’m just trying to deliver a package to my granny. She lives all alone in the forest. I’m supposed to stay on the path so the Big Bad Wolf can’t get me.”

“That didn’t work out so well for you, though, did it?” The Wolf’s voice growled as he licked over Cloud’s cheek to his ear.

Cloud squeezed his eyes shut. “The Big Bad Wolf can’t get me here on the path through the forest,” Cloud repeated as if saying it enough times would make it true.

Then he put his hands on the Wolf’s chest—even though the basket was in the way Cloud could still feel that the Wolf had admirable muscular development in that area—and pushed as hard as he could.

The shove didn’t even make the Wolf rock back, not even a little. Cloud whimpered as the Wolf huffed hot air in his ear and chuckled.

“And what are you supposed to do if the Big Bad Wolf catches a tasty little treat like you?”

“The Big Bad Wolf _can’t_ get me on the main path, out where anyone could see,” Cloud said again and pushed a second time.

The Wolf finally stepped back out of licking range and whimpered, ears drooping a little.

Keeping a careful eye on the Wolf’s mouth, and clutching the basket to keep space between them, Cloud started to edge out around the tree. The Wolf let him go a few steps without following, so Cloud couldn’t resist taunting, “All I have to do is make it to Granny’s cottage and then I’ll be safe from anything the Big Bad Wolf wants to do.”

“Anything?”

“Anything,” Cloud said and darted away, knowing without seeing that the Wolf’s tail would be wagging.

Cloud still had to climb the hills and go down another long stretch of path without being seen by any of the other forest creatures before he came to granny’s cottage. He knocked on the door, out of breath from anxiety more than from exertion.

“Come in,” a creaky voice called, and the door opened in his hand. Cloud walked in to the familiar comfort of the cottage, dim from the curtains drawn and lit only by the flicker of candles. A shadowy figure was sitting up in the bed, lower half covered by sheet and blankets.

“It’s me, Granny,” Cloud announced, shutting the door firmly behind him. “I brought you some treats. And I’m wearing the hood you got me.”

“Oh dear, how lovely you’ve become,” the voice rasped in a weirdly gruff but high-pitched tone. “Take off your hood and let me see how beautiful you are.”

Cloud blushed but he obeyed, pulling back the hood and stepping closer to the bed.

“You really are becoming such a pretty, tasty little thing,” Granny said and patted the bed. “Sit down here close to me.”

Cloud set down the basket between them and perched on the edge of the bed. “You look well, Granny. But what big hands you have,” he looked down as the hands brushed the basket to the floor and grabbed at Cloud’s waist to pull him closer.

“The better to hold you with, my dear,” Granny said.

“My, Granny, what bright eyes you have,” Cloud said, staring into the brilliant blue.

“All the better to see you with, my dear,” Granny said, reaching up to cup Cloud’s cheek with one hand and hold his shoulder with the other hand.

“My, Granny, what big, umph.” All the air was knocked out of Cloud when Granny pulled him down across a very broad, very hard, very naked chest and kissed him breathlessly.

“All the better to taste you with, my dear,” Granny growled and wrestled the squirming Cloud across the bed, pulling at his clothes and pinning him underneath.

“Oh! You’re not Granny. You’re the Big Bad Wolf!” Cloud shrieked when he got a mouthful of furry ear as the Wolf ducked his head to push it under Cloud’s shirt and lick across his belly.

“Yes, I am. And I’m going to eat you all up!” The Wolf showed his teeth then dove back down to lick into Cloud’s belly button and worry at his fly while nimble paws opened his belt.

“Oh no, Mr. Wolf. Don’t eat me!” Cloud stopped shoving at the Wolf’s shoulders and curled his fingers in instead, pressing into him and running his fingers through the Wolf’s dark hair while urging his head down.

“What is going on here?!” a voice bellowed and the overhead lights came on with blinding brilliance.

“Oh no, it’s the Woodsman!” the Wolf yipped, moving up to cover Cloud’s body even more fully. “He’s come to save you, but I won’t let him take you away!”

The Woodsman stared, hands on hips, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. The Wolf squirmed closer to Cloud keeping one big hand on his bare stomach and chanced a lick up Cloud’s cheek while trying to keep his eyes on the Woodsman. Cloud just lay there being squished, feeling his cheeks burn red with embarrassment.

“I’m not here to take him away,” the Woodsman said finally. 

“Ooo, are you here to join in?” the Wolf practically panted at that, and Cloud smacked at his head.

“No, I’m here to tell you that next time you decide to role play your way through the halls of Shinra Tower, don’t. There are eyes and ears everywhere, and you’ve just amused most of them.”

“Oh my gods,” Cloud covered his face with his hands.

“Angeal,” Zack whined, trying to pull Cloud’s hands away, “you broke Cloud. And character,” he added.

“I am not part of your,” Angeal’s eyes darted around the room again taking in the spilled basket and the red hoodie tossed on the floor, “Little Red Riding fantasy, really Zack?”

“Hey, don’t kink shame.” Zack sat up and his ears toppled forward. 

“I’m glad to see you’re getting some use out of those ears and tail anyway,” Angeal said dryly, trying not to focus on the fact that Zack was only wearing boxers along with the ears and tail.

Zack grinned. “You may have given them to me as a joke, but there are a lot of fairy tales, and it’s fun. You should definitely try it sometime, right Cloud?” He nudged the Cloud-shaped ball curled up on the bed mumbling to himself. “Hey, Spike, you okay? It’s all right, seriously!”

He pulled at Cloud’s hands, but they seemed glued to his face and even Cloud’s snarl was stronger than usual. Zack backed off and looked up at Angeal with his most pleading puppy dog eyes.

“Tell Cloud that it’s okay. We were just pretending that the tower was the dark, evil forest—which, ya know, not a huge stretch—and Cloudy was bringing a treat to Granny. I didn’t think anyone would notice this time of night.”

“You two were skulking through the halls of the SOLDIER quarters, you wearing dog ears and a tail, him wearing a red hoodie, and you didn’t expect anyone to notice?” Then Angeal sighed when Cloud let out a humiliated little groan.

“It’ll be okay, kid,” Angeal tried to temper his naturally gruff voice, and at Zack’s wide-eyed urging, he reached down and ruffled Cloud’s blond hair.

His big blue eyes, naturally bright even without the mako, looked up at Angeal through his finger shield. “Everyone’s going to know what we were doing.”

“Who cares?” Zack shrugged it off, but Angeal bit back a smile.

“Maybe. But from what I heard, there was a whole lot of jealousy going around that such a big, bad puppy managed to snag such a cute red riding hood.” Angeal let his smile out, and Cloud blushed red with another emotion and bit his lip.

“I’m not a puppy!” Zack pounced at him, behavior belying his own shout, but Angeal easily caught him and held him still under one burly arm as he watched Cloud.

“Don’t be embarrassed, kid. It’s Shinra; someone will do something stupid or dangerous tomorrow and everyone will forget all about you two. In the meantime, I’ll let you get back to what you were doing.” Angeal tossed Zack back down to the bed with a bounce and a yelp.

“Angeal,” Zack whined, but it was Cloud’s voice that made Angeal turn back to them.

“Wait,” he said quietly, sitting up but not looking directly in Angeal’s eyes. “It’s, you know, tradition that the Woodsman saves Little Red Riding Hood, and I’m pretty sure that he should get some kind of reward.”

Angeal opened his mouth but couldn’t find his words. He watched Zack wriggle closer to Cloud and wrap an arm around him then look over his shoulder at Angeal. “And doesn’t the Woodsman have to punish the Big Bad Wolf? Otherwise I’m going to eat this up all by myself.”

Then Zack took Cloud’s face in his hands and kissed him, first softly, playfully teasing his lips open until Cloud seemed to forget their audience and started kissing him back. Angeal watched the two’s hands roam over each other while they kissed, until Cloud did something under Zack’s shirt that made him moan.

He cleared his throat loudly, but they didn’t stop. “I’ll just...” he reached over and turned off the overhead lights then glanced back to where the two disheveled heads watched him—hopeful and intent.

Angeal knew when he was beaten, and, if he were being honest with himself, he didn’t want to fight too hard. “If you’re sure?”

Cloud nodded so hard his head bumped Zack, but Zack was already reaching for Angeal. “Oh Mr. Woodsman, I’m just a poor hungry Wolf looking for someone to nibble on. Please don’t hurt me. Much.”

Angeal reached for his belts. “We’ll see.”

Both were staring at him without blinking, still holding each other, but their expressions of appreciation made Angeal smirk. It wasn’t often he indulged himself, and never with someone he’d mentored, but seeing the two together stirred something inside him. He’d always found Zack attractive and cared about him in a huge way, but he never would have acted on it. And the small, blond trooper who Zack had taken under his wing had plenty of attractions all on his own.

Still, Angeal figured he’d better rein himself in and be content to just watch the two, maybe lend a hand, if that’s all they had in mind. 

He’d opened his belts when he felt two tugs, one on either hip, pull him to the bed. He shrugged off his sword and harness and dropped the shoulder and stomach guards before following the pull and sitting down.

Zack and Cloud exchanged a glance then Cloud crawled right over to him and stopped with his hands on Angeal’s broad shoulders. Cloud looked at Zack again before straddling Angeal’s lap, Angeal’s hands automatically going to steady his hips.

“Thank you for saving me, Mr. Woodsman. That was very brave of you,” Cloud told him solemnly before leaning in to kiss him.

Angeal’s eyes immediately closed and he gave in to the sensations of the lithe body squirming on his lap and the way Cloud moved in his arms. Angeal stroked one hand up his back and felt Cloud arch into it but never break the kiss. Cloud held onto Angeal’s broad shoulders, kneading them as if admiring the muscles, then pulled back a little, sucking Angeal’s bottom lip as he broke off the kiss.

Angeal was ready to pull Cloud back in when he felt heavy breathing beside his ear. “You are very brave, to face a wolf all by yourself,” Zack spoke directly into his ear then nipped the lobe.

Angeal very carefully did not jerk away or make a startled noise. “Do you know what happens to bad wolves that bite?” Angeal turned his head and Zack was right there.

“No,” Zack snapped his teeth playfully and Angeal just couldn’t let that go without comment. He took one hand off Cloud’s round ass—when had it moved down to grab that lovely ass?—and grabbed the back of Zack’s neck.

Angeal held him by the scruff as he leaned in, giving Zack every chance to turn away, but Zack met his lips eagerly, opening his mouth right away and licking right into Angeal’s mouth with a moan. If Angeal had ever thought about kissing Zack, he might have imagined it exactly like that—exuberant, playful and passionate, but not without skill, just like how Zack faced most things in life.

Angeal almost twitched in surprise when he felt softer lips carefully kissing up the side of his neck and nuzzling gently around his ear before biting softly into the hinge of his jaw then kissing it away. The difference in the two sensations was incredible but he wouldn’t have picked one over the other.

It was even a little overwhelming, having a gorgeous blond on his lap kissing his neck and running inquisitive hands over his chest while a gorgeous brunet kept him anchored with a strong arm around his shoulders and another hand coming up to run through his hair and keep his mouth exactly where he wanted it.

When Cloud gave an extra-enthusiastic grind down on him, Angeal had to pull away from Zack and guide Cloud back a little.

“You two are too much,” he groaned out because the other two hadn’t gotten the message and were now reaching over him to kiss each other. But it was an interesting position to be in, sandwiched between the two and being touched by both. 

Still, he thought that one of them had better figure out what was going to happen, so he carefully lifted Cloud off his lap, effectively breaking the kiss while he gently pushed Zack back a little.

“I don’t want to come in between you boys,” Angeal stopped when Zack let out a snort and started to laugh and even Cloud smirked and said “We thought you’d like that.”

Angeal shook his head, not wanting to admit that it was funny, and tried again. “You two have a good relationship. I don’t want to cause you problems.”

“Come on, Angeal. Do you really think we’d invite you to join us if we hadn’t already talked about this?” Zack propped his chin on Angeal’s shoulder as Cloud nodded.

“We just never thought you’d actually agree to it,” Cloud added. “But now that you’re here...”

“We _want_ you to come in between us. Or on us. Or under us. Or—” Zack squawked as Angeal tipped him right over onto his back while Cloud laughed. 

“You two are terrible,” Angeal said in his sternest voice, but both just smiled at him, a little more evilly than he’d expected.

“You know what we should do, Zack?” Cloud asked, narrowing his eyes as he looked Angeal up and down.

“I do, Cloud, and let me say, you have the best ideas,” Zack answered.

Angeal didn’t even have time to brace himself before the two attacked. If he’d really wanted to, he could have gotten away without any trouble. But he let Zack grab him around the back while Cloud went to his front and between them, they got his shirt off in no time. Then Zack pinned his arms while Cloud got to undo his fatigues and peel them off the whole way to the floor where he attacked Angeal’s boots and socks.

“Wow,” was all Cloud said when he was eye-to-bulge with Angeal’s briefs. He knelt on the floor beside the bed and stared.

“What’s wow? Wow,” Zack popped back up over Angeal’s shoulder and looked down. “I mean, I’ve seen you in the locker room, and I know what everyone says about you,” he ignored Angeal’s affronted _“what does everyone say about me”_ “but I’d given up hope ever seeing it in person.”

“I think I’m offended,” Angeal said, but Zack smacked a kiss to his cheek and squeezed his chest.

“Don’t be. We’re all in awe of you!”

Angeal wanted to sigh but it turned into a gasp when he felt Cloud’s fingers touch the top of his briefs. “Don’t you want to undress too?”

“He will,” Zack promised. “Go for it, Spiky.”

Cloud looked up at Angeal as he slowly tugged at the underwear, and Angeal lifted his hips so Cloud could pull them down.

“Mmm,” Zack said but Cloud could only stare. Angeal wasn’t even half hard but his was already the most impressive cock either of them had ever seen in real life or, in Zack’s case, any porn.

Then Cloud reached out and took him in hand and Angeal groaned, his head falling back onto Zack. Zack chuckled and let his hands roam over Angeal’s chest, feeling all the ridges and definition of muscles, before letting them drift downward to where Cloud was getting a good feel of cock.

Zack’s hand joined Cloud’s and they started stroking him, Zack’s hand on the base, Cloud’s working the head, and Angeal knew he’d never gotten so hard so fast.

“Damn it, you two are going to kill me,” he ground out as Cloud’s thumb swept over the head of his dick, then wiped again at the pre-come that had already started. But when Cloud’s head dipped down, Zack holding his dick steady, Angeal pushed Cloud away before his mouth could connect.

“No, this isn’t all about me. No,” he batted Zack’s hand away too and took a deep, calming breath. “I’m feeling like this is all about me, but it shouldn’t be. So, get naked.”

“So bossy, you’re not in charge of me any more,” Zack griped but flashed Angeal a grin so he knew it was teasing. “Get up here, Cloud. Let’s show him what he’s missing.”

Cloud stood to his feet and pulled his shirt up. Angeal gave him a hand and didn’t resist the chance to run his hand up Cloud’s smooth stomach and chest when it came into view. Cloud was red again when his head popped out from the shirt. “I know I’m not huge like you guys,” he mumbled as he dropped the shirt to the floor and didn’t meet Angeal’s eyes.

“You’re perfect,” Angeal said and Cloud looked directly at him then. “You’re beautiful.”

“That’s what I’m always telling him, but he won’t believe me!” Zack whined. “Maybe if we both keep saying it, he’ll finally get the message.”

“Zack,” Cloud rolled his eyes and continued to blush, but he let Angeal reel him in by the belt loops.

“You’re built well. Balanced. Proportional,” Angeal told him as he unzipped Cloud and tugged his jeans down his hips.

“Proportional,” Cloud scoffed. “You mean small.”

“Not small,” Zack retorted. “You’re just so cute. Ultra-portable. Tote-sized.”

Cloud looked like he was getting riled up in a familiar argument as his fists clenched, so Angeal figured he’d better step in. He just grabbed Cloud and lifted him easily, twisting to drop him across the bed between him and Zack. Cloud bounced with a squawk, but Angeal put an arm across his chest to hold him down while he looked his fill. “I would have said fun-sized,” Angeal said.

Zack hooted. “Exactly! Like the candy! He’s just the right size for a mouthful of yum!”

Angeal chuckled at that but leaned down before Cloud’s anger could wind up again and pulled off his boxers. “Come on now, Zack, he’s obviously much more than a mouthful,” Angeal said, and ran his tongue up the length of Cloud’s cock without warning.

Cloud made a noise that sounded painful and his whole body seized. He tried to say something, but Angeal couldn’t make out the words as he parted from Cloud’s cock with a kiss to its head.

“Well, that’s one way to stop that old argument,” Zack said brightly and Angeal shook his head at him, Cloud zeroing in on him once he’d gotten his breath back.

“You’re such a dick,” Cloud told him and Zack flipped him off.

“I gotta say, it’s definitely inspirational watching you two together,” Zack told them. “It’s like total opposites, ya know? The extra-large and the extra-small and it’s just really, really sexy. Like really.”

“You have such a way with words,” Cloud said, but he stroked up Angeal’s arm as he said it, squeezing and feeling the kind of huge muscle mass he was sure he’d never attain. Angeal let him touch his fill then he caught his eye and nodded toward Zack.

“You think we should shut him up?” Angeal asked Cloud who scoffed.

“Do you think it’s ever possible to shut Zack up?”

“Maybe if we try together?”

“I like the way you think.”

And they sprang on Zack, Angeal bearing him to his back and Cloud rolling over to sit on his legs. Zack just laughed and let them do what they wanted.

It came down to Angeal trying to strip him out of his boxers while Cloud contributed mostly pokes and tickles to Zack’s unprotected bits that made him curl up laughing and made Angeal’s job much harder.

“Keep the tail,” Cloud laughed breathlessly as he ruthlessly went after Zack’s stomach.

Angeal raised an eyebrow but let go of the belt that kept the tail in place. When he’d finally wrestled the boxers off—chocobo print, seriously, Zack?—he wondered how the two ever managed to get to having sex if all they did was mess around. Then he turned back around to see Cloud encased in Zack’s arms, their legs entwined, kissing passionately. 

Angeal reached out and ran his hand down the knobs of Cloud’s spine, watching him involuntarily stretch into the touch. Zack’s hands were already on Cloud’s ass, squeezing appreciatively.

Angeal stroked Cloud again, and Zack broke from their kiss with a gasp. “Get over here,” he ordered, and although Angeal knew it was setting a dangerous precedent, he obeyed.

He kissed Zack first and felt Cloud’s nose bump against his cheek. It was only an inch to move to Cloud’s mouth and then back to lick at Zack’s. He’d never kissed two people at once, and he could only assume they hadn’t either, but Angeal thought it was impressive how quickly they adapted, switching from one soft set of lips to another.

Hands were ranging over him, and he wasn’t quite sure whose fingers carded through his hair and whose stroked up his flank, but all the touches felt amazing. He wanted to get his own hands on more.

Zack must have felt the same way because he pulled away from the kissing and gasped out, “I really want to blow you.”

“Who?” Angeal was more out of breath than he’d admit.

“Either,” Zack tried to shrug.

“I want to get my mouth on you,” Cloud said and nudged Angeal’s shoulder. Angeal almost fell over in surprise at his new-found boldness.

“Okay, that works,” Zack pushed against them both as he tried to sit up.

“You’re okay with that?” Angeal wanted to make sure. “Do you usually...” he trailed off, not sure if he had a right to ask what they normally did when they were together.

“Oh yeah, blowjobs are great!” Zack informed him and Cloud just rolled his eyes. 

“And there’s no way that either of us could fit you,” Cloud told him bluntly and Zack sputtered. “Not yet, not without a lot of practice.”

Zack scratched at the back of his head in the endearing tell that Angeal knew meant he was actually embarrassed. “We don’t always do a lot of penetration ‘cause sometimes it takes too much time and then afterward—”

“Zack, it’s perfectly fine,” Angeal cut him off and reached out to scrub his fingers through his hair. “Not everyone enjoys penetration, and you’re right, there’s a lot of other things we can do that are just as good. I just wanted to make sure I didn’t disappoint you.”

“Never,” Zack said quickly as Cloud chimed in, “There’s no way _you_ are disappointing _us_.”

“Okay then,” Angeal said.

“Do you mind if I help him out for a while?” Zack said, motioning toward Cloud and looking pointedly at Angeal’s cock. “It looks like a two-man job.”

“Let’s do it,” Cloud said and pushed at Angeal who followed his direction to sit up against the headboard. He was tempted to cover his groin when Cloud and Zack just knelt there for a long moment and stared at him. But as soon as they fell on him, Angeal’s self-consciousness disappeared.

Hands stroked up his legs, a mouth bit at his abs, teeth dug into the V-line cut of his muscles pointing to his groin. Soft hair rubbed against his legs as one of their heads ducked lower and sucked in one of his balls into a gentle suction. Angeal realized his eyes had closed at some point and he didn’t have the strength to open them.

He could tell each had a hand on his cock, but he didn’t know whose tongue licked over the head before the mouth moved down over him and whose mouth gave wet kisses and licks to the base. They may have even been exchanging positions because he just leaned back and felt it all, the unique stimulation driving him to the edge faster than he wanted.

“You’re amazing,” he grunted out, his hands reaching for both spiky heads. A huff of a laugh against his cock told him they appreciated the compliment.

Then one mouth left him as the other tried taking more and more of his cock. He felt it bump the back of a throat and it was all he could do not to thrust, but he held himself still and let that mouth work its magic. He felt the heat and suction and every time, his cock seemed to go down a little farther. It was the best kind of torture.

Long before he wanted it, Angeal could feel his orgasm approaching. He wrenched his eyes open to see that it was Cloud who was doing his very best to deep-throat him, and he groaned loudly at the sight. Cloud looked up as he pulled off the cock for a quick breath and rubbed his swollen, red lips over the head. Angeal nearly swore at the vision but didn’t have the breath left when Cloud moaned and took him back into his hot mouth.

“He’s so good, isn’t he?” Zack’s voice was a little farther away but Angeal could see his head behind where Cloud was on his knees. He looked up over Cloud’s back and winked before going back to where he was apparently enthusiastically rimming Cloud. Angeal groaned again just at the thought.

“I’m going to come soon,” he warned Cloud, spreading his big hand across Cloud’s cheek, covering more than half his face. “I can’t help it, you’re too good.”

Cloud’s smirk around the head of his dick was enough to give him an early heart attack, Angeal was sure.

“Cloud,” Angeal warned again, but it was Zack who spoke up.

“Let him go. He loves it,” Zack advised.

Cloud seemed like he was trying to nod, so Angeal gave in to the sensations again, petting Cloud’s head rather sloppily until he couldn’t hold back any more. The orgasm seemed to go on forever, and Angeal wasn’t sure he didn’t actually black out for a moment, but when he opened his eyes again, Cloud was delicately licking at his oversensitive dick and then wiped his lips.

“That was the most incredible thing I’ve ever felt,” Angeal told him honestly and pawed at him, trying to bring him close enough to kiss.

Cloud’s face was flushed bright red and he swayed forward a bit but then pushed back with a groan. Angeal couldn’t believe he’d forgotten that Zack was eating him out, but he could now see the top spikes of hair over Cloud’s ass and his hands holding Cloud’s hips in a steely grasp.

“Can I flip you over now?” Zack rasped at him and Cloud could only nod his head vigorously before Zack had him on his back. It looked like Zack swallowed Cloud’s cock in one motion, and Cloud yelled and bucked his hips up, pushing himself in even further.

Cloud had obviously enjoyed himself, Angeal thought, because his whole body was flushed, and judging by the shouts coming out of him, he was already close to coming. It made him push through his post-orgasm haze and roll over to Cloud.

“Hey,” he said and Cloud’s eyes darted to him. He grabbed at Angeal with the hand that wasn’t tangled in Zack’s hair, and Angeal went willingly, finally getting his kiss. Angeal reached down and smoothed over Cloud’s chest, feeling the rippling of all his muscles as he flexed into Zack’s mouth. Angeal rubbed at a nipple then pinched it and Cloud gasped into his mouth so Angeal did it again.

His hand was moving down Cloud’s abs when he felt Cloud’s entire body tighten and a sound punched out of him as he came. Angeal pulled his mouth away so Cloud could suck in air and Zack pulled off him with an obscenely wet noise.

“Was it good, babe?” Zack’s voice was rough from the way Cloud had used his throat, but he still smiled when Cloud reached down and made a grabby hand. Zack crawled up his body and kissed him, Cloud’s body hot and pliant under him.

“The best,” Cloud whispered against Zack’s lips.

“No, you are,” Zack told him, and Angeal could see why the two of them worked so well together.

“You didn’t do yourself, did you?” Cloud asked Zack, making him laugh.

“Almost,” he confessed. “I always get so hot watching you get off like that.”

Angeal could see Zack’s cock hard and heavy as he leaned over Cloud without touching, so Angeal leaned over and kissed his shoulder. “Can I give you a hand with that?” he asked. “Or a mouth?”

Zack whined against Cloud’s mouth then gasped, “Yes. Please.”

“Your manners have improved since I mentored you,” Angeal told him and rewarded him with a line of kisses down his spine. Zack whimpered and dropped onto his elbows over Cloud. “I never thought you’d be so polite.”

“Looks like you rubbed off on me. Heh, rubbed off,” Zack still managed to snicker before Angeal swept the tail out of the way and dropped a kiss low on the divots of his back then nipped his butt cheek. “Come on, Angeal, please don’t tease. Just do it.”

Angeal found himself obeying again, and he knew it’d been a bad idea to ever give in to Zack. But then he looked up at the pleading face and realized he’d do it anyway.

Zack rolled himself over and let Angeal settle on him. “I thought you might want to ride my face,” Angeal told him and Zack groaned, throwing his forearm over his eyes.

“Don’t say stuff like that when I’m already ready to come. Next time, let’s start with that.”

“Next time, we’re making a list,” Cloud said firmly.

“Next time?” Angeal repeated, and they both looked down at him.

“You do want to do this again, don’t you?” Cloud bit his own lip then winced at the oversensitivity.

“Yes,” Angeal could only be honest, but he knew it was the right answer when both beamed at him.

“Just please don’t make me wait until next time. I haven’t even had a this time yet.” Zack squeezed his own dick, but Angeal batted his hand away.

“Then let me take care of this,” but Angeal paused and couldn’t resist adding, “it seems like the Big Bad Wolf wasn’t as bad as everyone thought.”

“I think you were very scary,” Cloud reassured Zack when he pouted.

“At least I got to eat my Little Red Riding Hoodie.” Zack’s laugh was cut off when Angeal finally took him in hand and stroked in earnest. When he opened his mouth and took Zack in, Zack shouted in pleasure.

Angeal tried his best to keep the pressure and suction even as Zack’s hips stuttered in aborted thrusts. He finally grabbed Zack’s ass and lifted him off the bed enough so he got the idea that he could thrust. Angeal took him in and swallowed, cupped his balls and tugged them gently, and Zack came with another shout.

“You liked that,” Angeal heard Cloud say and Zack hummed in agreement. 

“I like both of you,” Zack said.

Angeal propped his chin on Zack’s flat belly and watched the two exchange lazy kisses. Then the thought hit him. “You two are cuddlers, aren’t you?”

“Guilty,” Zack said cheerfully and pulled at Angeal’s shoulder. “Now get up here and join the cuddle pile.”

“I should have figured,” Angeal grumbled but let himself be maneuvered the right way on the bed and Cloud even pulled the sheet over all three of them, deliberately putting Angeal in the middle.

“This isn’t at all what I thought would happen when I came after you two,” he admitted as Cloud lay his head on Angeal’s shoulder and Zack slung his leg over Angeal’s hips, both snuggling as close as they could.

“Why did you barge in here like that?” Zack asked.

“One of the Turks called and asked if I knew what you were up to,” Angeal said. “They’d seen you on the surveillance cams and thought it was pretty hilarious.”

Cloud groaned and tried to hide his face in Angeal’s armpit, but Zack tsked at him. “I’m telling you, Cloudy, you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“I made him promise they wouldn’t actually record you,” Angeal said. “But I thought I’d better find you and warn you to keep your role playing in Zack’s room, not in the halls and stairways.”

“But, how are we ever going to recreate Beauty and the Beast in just my room?” Zack whined and Cloud reached across Angeal to slap at his arm.

“Really? Beauty and the Beast?” Angeal had to ask.

Zack shrugged. “Ears and tail, remember?”

“Zack,” Cloud slapped at him again. 

“Well,” Angeal said slowly, “maybe if you had access to a First Class apartment, that would be big enough?”

Cloud’s head slowly lifted and one eye peered across Angeal’s chest to Zack. “Maybe … maybe we could have two Beasts?”

“Mmm, I love the way you think, Cloudy,” Zack grinned.

“Just stay out of the halls?” Angeal said weakly, wondering what the hell he’d just gotten himself into.

“Yes,” Cloud said firmly as Zack sighed, “Okay fine.” Then a moment later said, “But you have to help us find some glass shoes because I’m dying to dress Cloud up as Cinderella.”

And as Cloud lunged over him at the laughing Zack, Angeal could only think that maybe they could all live happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song “Li’l Red Riding Hood” by Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs.
> 
> Also, I subscribe to the fandom theory that Angeal is packing a whole lot in his SOLDIER fatigues because it amuses me to no end that it's been an accepted fact since before the game even came out. And I can't believe it's been 10 years, where does time go?!


End file.
